Two sides of evil
by faggoos1994
Summary: Bellatrix has a son with her husband Rodolphus. She wants to protect him, yet bring him up to serve Voldemort, like she does. It begins when he is 3-5 years old and continues through out his life and after Bella's fall in the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

**A little story about Bellatrix and her little secret that only Narcissa, Lucius and her husband knows about. No one knows though what she had planned at first with it, but that will only come out when it continues :P**

**WARNING; Down below there might contain some "porno graphic" ideas, but nothing that big or bad worded. ( if that is a word "worded" xP **

* * *

Bellatrix sat in the masters arm chair her wand on the small table beside her as she looked down at a black haired boy that was playing on the carpet in front of her.

''Run! Rwun for you lives!'' The boy shouted as he used his action figures to hit each other, making sounds of shots and explosions as the action figures were thrown to the air.

''Stop this rackets Aleister!'' Bellatrix hissed at the boy giving him a glare.

The boy shut up at once but didn't look up to her, but kept playing.

''Don't be too harsh on him Bella..'' Narcissa said walking into the parlor with a tray on it was two cups of tea and one little glass of milk. ''He's just a boy, he's playing. Draco was like that when he was at his age... you just were never here to see or listen to that'' Cissy continued with her soft voice as she raised her cup to her lips and drank the tea.

''I know he's just a boy, but he needs discipline. I wont let my son to grow up as some filth that doesn't know his place in the house.'' Bellatrix spat taking the second cup and took a little sip of the tea.

Aleister already had a wand that Bellatrix had given him for his three-year-old birthday present, and she had promised him a broomstick for his sixth birthday. She had been teaching him spells of all sorts since he would speak his first word.

Narcissa shook her head and looked to Bella. ''He knows his place in the house Bella. He's the child in the house. Yes, he will grow up the right way. You and Rodolphus are raising him well. Though frankly I didn't think you would actually do it.''

Bellatrix has sunken in the chair as she kept her eyes on her little boy on the floor. ''I have to bring him up Cissy. It is my duty to keep him at hand for the dark lord. He doesn't have an heir, Aleister will be his heir when the time comes..'' Bellatrix said in a low voice as if it was a secret.

''Oh come off it Bella. The dark lord doesn't want an heir. He doesn't want anything but the wizard world under his feet.'' Cissy hissed to Bella placing her cup on the table that was in front of the couch she sat in.

Bellatrix took a deep sigh. She knew it was right though she refused to believe it. ''If the dark lord doesn't want him then he will be the next one to take my place. He will be the dark lords most faithful servant after my fall.'' Bella didn't take her eyes of Aleister as she was talking to her sister. ''he will be the greatest death eater of all time...'' she whispered to herself. She was proud of him. He learned the spells correctly, the flicks of the wand, the most deadly curses. ''When he goes in Hogwarts he will go under the name Malfoy..'' Bellatrix said, now finally looking at her sister.

''Everyone will know he's not a Malfoy Bella... He's the opposite of us. He's dark haired like you, and has your brown eyes...''

Before she could continue Bellatrix stood up from the chair and looked down to Cissy ''He will go under your family name Cissy... He can't be known under the Lestrange name...'' She finished as her voice lowered.

''Bella... they will see who he belongs too... He has your eyes, your hair, Rodolphus's body building...'' before Cissy could finish the sentence Aleister threw his action figure into the open fire that gleamed in the fireplace yelling ''Filthy mwudblood!'' ''…..and your temper'' Cissy was quick to finish then giggled.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she watched her son throw one of his favorite toy into the fire ''Aleister Leo Lestrange!'' she called to him but he just looked at the fire, watching the toy melt in the fire. ''Sworry mother.. but it was a mwudblood!'' Aleister tried to reason with his mother, and it worked. Bellatrix couldn't say anything to say against it. ''See Cissy.. well raised'' Bella chuckled and picked up her son and kissed his cheek. ''take your toys we are going home.. your father is waiting.'' she put him back down and as his feet touched the floor he went to clean up the toys putting it in a small bag he was with. ''Kiss auntie Cissy good bye and uncle Lucius.'' Bella ordered him, and as before he went straight to Narcissa that was sitting in the couch and kissed her on the cheek, ''bye bye auntie.'' then he ran into the kitchen where Lucius was sitting with the daily prophet.  
''See a good boy he is.'' Bellatrix said proudly, looking after Aleister.

Few moment later Aleister came back with a small chocolate bar in his mouth and Lucius to follow. ''You just had to give him something didn't you Lucius...'' Bellatrix said with a sigh before picking up her son. ''Got everything?'' he nodded and ate the chocolate bar and waved to Narcissa and Lucius ''Bye bye, auntie Cissy and uncle Lucius''

''Good bye Aleister... be good now you hear...'' Narcissa said before the two disapparated back to the Lestrange house.

Bellatrix put Aleister down and he ran up the stairs and into his room to put his toys away, but Bella sighed and sat down on the couch. ''Rodolphus he did it again...''

Rodolphus was sitting by the living room dining table, a glass of his finest rum and the daily prophet in his hands. ''what did he do this time?'' he replied with a sigh and lay the paper down on the table, finishing his drink from the glass and refilling it.

''Destroyed his toy by calling it a mudblood...'' she replied throwing her feet up on the coffee table in front of her, her hand resting on her stomach.

''Well that is what you wanted of him. To loath the mudblood, muggles and half bloods.'' Rodolphus pointed out. Bella could hear he was a bit drunk, by the way he talked ''soon enough he will be throwing living people in the fire'' Rod chuckled and stood up, swaying in his steps.

''You're early in the drinking...'' Bellatrix said looking at her husband trying to walk over to her.

''You're early in complaining..'' he replied and plunged himself down on the couch beside Bella. ''So what he's ruining his toys... we will just buy him new ones.''

''I don't want to spoil him Rodolphus!'' Bellatrix hissed and moved away from him so there was some space between them. ''The only new thing he will get is new robes and wands if something happens to those'' She sighed looking at the rum bottle Rod left behind on the dining table. ''Don't leave those things open on the table Rodolphus, Aleister could get his hands on them...'' She pulled out her want and gave it a light flick ''Accio rum bottle'' The glass bottle came flying over to her into her hand. ''Where in the hell do you keep those? You drink at lease half a bottle a night, yet I don't see them anywhere..''

''you have been trying to find them 'ave you?'' Rodolphus said smirking and lay his glass on the table and taking the bottle away from Bella's grasp.

At that Aleister came back, running into the living room with a new toy in his hand, then climbed up onto Bellatrix's lap.

Bellatrix sighed and pushed Aleister off her so he sat between the two married couple. ''How often have I told you not to get to clingy Aleister!'' Bella hissed to her son

''Sworry mother..'' he replied faintly.

Bellatrix let her head drop backwards and rested on the back of the couch where the small family was sitting in. She was tired, she had had a long, tiring day. She had been with the dark lord all day, that's why Aleister had to be with his aunt for the whole day. Slowly her eyes begun to slither close as she just sat, or lay there on the couch, listening to her son and husband talk.

''father,.. mother say I will soon be ready to learn the curses. I've been good at learning the jinx's and other spells'' Aleister bragged.

''whoa, the unforgivable curses?'' Rodolphus asked the little one, which replied in a simple nod. ''Don't you think you are a little bit too young for that son?'' Rodolphus never had taken an interest in Aleister, at least not when he was sober. His glass was empty again, but he didn't bother refilling it this time. Instead he just lifted the bottle he had taken away from Bella and gulped down some of it.

''Well, mother will teach me when she thwinks I'm ready..'' Aleister said.

''Enough chatter,..'' Bellatrix finally said, lifting her head and opening her eyes ''Aleister, go and brush your teeth, either me or father will come and tug you in.'' As always Aleister obeyed his mother right away. ''Do you have to do that when he is around?'' Bellatrix hissed to Rodolphus.

''Do what?'' Rodolphus asked confused as he took another big gulp down.

''You know exactly what I am referring too! Do you want him to grow up as some drunkie, like yourself?''

Rodolphus shrugged and stood up. ''It is his choice what he wants to become when he grows up. He wont be the sweet little boy he is now as the time will fly by Bellatrix, you know that perfectly well..'' he said in a wondering tone as he walked away from Bella and headed up to their bedroom.

''Go tug your son in!'' Bellatrix called to Rod but he replied ''I'll do it when the dark lord fancies you''

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she heard what he said. Picking up the glass he was drinking from before and threw it at the wall across her. ''How dare you!'' she yelled to him, but he was already up in their bedroom.

Before she left the living room she summoned the house elf and ordered it to clean up the scattered glass.

Aleister's bedroom was rather large for a small boy like him. It was dark like all the other rooms in the little house they had, his bed was double but not nearly as big as the masters bed was. A small flames of candles that were up on the wall, the only thing that lit up his bedroom.

Aleister was already in bed and under the covers, waiting for either his mum or dad. ''Mother... can you tell me a storwy?'' he asked her as she walked in the dimly lit room.

''What story to you want?'' Bellatrix said closing the door behind her and smiled to her son. ''I wanna hear about the gnome and the fairy'' ''Not that again, I've told you that a thousands of time..'' Bellatrix kept smiling and slithered under the covers next to her son and pulled him to her arms.

''But it's a fun storwy mommy..''

Bellatrix pressed her lips to the back of her son's head and held him close to her. It was like she was the complete different person now. When ever it was just her and Aleister she was the sweetest, and the most caring mother in the world, but when someone else was near she became the insane witch everyone knew of.

''Well alright then.. but tomorrow will be some other story, agreed?'' Aleister nodded and turned around to look at Bella. ''alright. Once there was a little gnome, strolling around in the forest. He was the smallest creature there was in the forest. He had no friends, all other creatures in the forest thought he was too bad looking and were scared of him. No one wanted to be his friend. The gnome was very little, the tiniest. He barely was taller then a daisy, but when he put on his long pointy hat everyone could see him...'' Bellatrix kept telling her story about the gnome's journey to the fairyland where he met a little fairy girl that wanted to help him.

Soon enough Aleister drifted off to sleep, his eyes shut, his breath smooth and calming.

Bellatrix pressed her lips to his forehead and whispered ''Good night my little prince'' she smiled and sneaked out of the bed and tip toed out the door. She slowly closed the door but stayed outside it for a little while, her hand on the door knob and her palm pressed to the door itself.

Bella took a deep sigh and let go of the door knob and her hands dropped down by her sides. She walked over to the bedroom where Rodolphus was in, the room that was at the far end of the hallway. Pushing the door open and saw Rodolphus stand in front on long mirror that stood in the corner of the room, unbuttoning his white shirt and swaying as he stood still. ''Well that took long..'' he said looking at Bella in the mirror.

''Yeah, the little bugger didn't want to fall asleep.'' Bellatrix said closing the door and walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. ''I thought you had passed out..'' she said in a arrogant voice looking at Rodolphus's back.

Rod gave out a laugh and took his shirt off, placing it on the corner of the mirror. ''Passed out? I haven't drunken that much Bellatrix.'' he walked to her, his steps were getting more out of balanced as the drink was sinking in his system.

''No... you're not that drunk..'' Bellatrix said shaking her head.

Rodolphus stood in front of her, supporting himself to the foot of the bed. ''I am not.. I've only drunken one and a half bottle tonight...'' he smirked and stood before her, his muscular chest bare but he still wore his place pants and socks.

''one and a half bottle?'' Bellatrix repeated, standing up. Almost pressed to his body because he stood so close. Bella could feel his stinking breath on her face. ''Then I will be sleeping in Aleister's bed'' she slid pass him and was about to walk back out of the bedroom when Rodolphus grabbed her upper arm. ''No you aren't.''

Bellatrix looked at Rod and gave him a nasty glare ''Let go of me Rodolphus.''

''Why would I? You are my wife, I can do what I want to you..'' Rodolphus hissed and pulled her closer to him. ''You aren't going anywhere Bella'' he kept hissing in her ear.

Bellatrix tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't, his grip was to tight on her arm. ''Let go Rodolphus or you will pay for it!'' she spat, glaring up in his eyes.

''Don't start with the empty threats again Bellatrix. You know they wont work'' he said, using his other hand to slide the dress off her shoulders.

No matter what Bellatrix tried to do she couldn't break free. Where was her wand when she needed it?

Rodolphus pushed her violently on the bed and lay down on her ''You don't need to struggle Bellatrix, you know what I am going to do, you can't run away from it.'' It was the alcohol speaking. Rodolphus always got aggressive when he had gotten a drink or two. ''Just lay back and try to enjoy yourself'' he chuckled darkly and took her bra off and threw it towards the window, but landed between the window and the bed.

Bellatrix furrowed her eyebrows and looked towards the door ''Please don't do this again Rodolphus...'' she begged him as he pinned her down on the bed, her arms above her head.

''Oh how I love it when you beg'' Rodolphus said in a whisper and pressed his lips to the side of her neck. ''Look at me while I do it Bella... I want to see the look at your face'' he hissed in her ear.

''Let me be Rodolphus... Aleister could come in any second...'' Bellatrix said closing her eyes and trying to slide away from him.

''Let you be?'' Rodolphus repeated smirking devilishly and lightly bit her pulse point. ''now why would I do that?'' The smirk remained on his lips as his hand lingered down to her underwear and pulled them down her legs.

Bellatrix's eyes begun to fill up with the salty moisture but she closed her eyes and whispered ''Just be quick..''

Rodolphus let go of her hands and stood up, only to take his pants, socks then finally his trousers off, laying back down on Bella, completely bare. ''that's a good girl..'' he whispered to her ear as he laid back down.

Bellatrix could feel his body on hers, his muscular, smooth body on her pale, little one. Her heavy black curls resting on her pillow.

Rodolphus smirked ''open your eyes Bellatrix... I want to see the look in your eyes.''

Her legs parted as he lay between them, her hands resting by her sides, and her head turned to face his, opening her eyes slowly, showing him that her dark eyes were filled with tears. The last time he had been with her, like he was now, was four years ago, and out of that, Aleister came into the world nine months later after that. She didn't want to look at him, he was nothing but a bastard in her eyes. Whenever he used her her wand was out of reach. He always knew when she was at her weak moments. ''Just finish it Rodolphus, I want this to be over now..'' she said looking into his eyes, hoping he would understand and change his mind, But no, he just continued to grind his hips to hers. The worst part not started yet.

Bellatrix felt her was already aroused, he always was when there was some violence in the case. They lay both on the bed, Rodolphus just few inches away from her body as he was placing himself at the right spot between her legs.

The tears were just a seconds away from falling from Bellatrix's eyes. She rarely cried in front of other people but the way Rodolphus treated her, wasn't the exact good behavior or treatment a wife would want from her husband. It hurt her that she had to be his little play toy because of her parents had planned that they would get married. Just because of the blood status.

She closed her eyes again, knowing it was coming soon, and she was right. Few moments later she felt him stuff his prick up in her womb, making her slightly gasp and clench her eyes even closer, ignoring the order Rod had given her before.

His breath was horrible. The stink of alcohol and dental damage flooding over her face. Without fully knowing Bella moved her head sideways and let a tear sneak out the corner of her eye.

Rodolphus's hand ran up her slender sides and ran over her perky breasts before grabbing under her chin and forcing her to turn her head towards him. ''I said I wanted to look at your pretty little face Bellatrix!'' he hissed again, crushing his lips to hers rather roughly.

Bellatrix furrowed her eyebrows in discomfort and lay back completely still. She didn't whimper, cry, scream, whisper, or try to call someone. If she did yell to someone for help she would be risking her son waking up and walking in on her being violated. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Rodolphus rocked back and forth on Bella, thrusting, pushing, pounding and slamming into her, again and again and again. This time it lasted a long time. Maybe too long.

Bella could have her head sideways and her eyes closed so she didn't need to look at her husband, he was too busy using her in his own way.

His breath was heavy, his forehead, chest and back were sweaty, every now and then he let out a little grunts or more like groans as Bellatrix tighten slightly up around him.

She was near sobbing. Just the thought of her husband on top of her made her skin crawl. She felt sick knowing and feeling him in her. Bella had sworn to herself she would get her revenge on him, someday.

The largest grunt left Rodolphus's lips as Bellatrix felt his hot liquid shoot up in her. Oh how she prayed he wouldn't impregnate her again. Aleister was one child too many for their lifestyle. When he finally stopped oozing in her, he pulled out of her rolled off her, laying on his back on his side of the bed.

Rodolphus's breath was heavy, Bellatrix could see his chest drop and raise from his breathing, his chest, abdomen and forehead glanced in the small candle light that came from all four walls.

''Always little slut you are Bellatrix'' Rod said with a smirk on his lips. He was all relaxed while Bella was tensed up.

Her eyes were clenched close, a tear sneaking out the corner of her eyes and falling on the silky pillow case. ''I'm glad you like it!'' she spat angrily and sat up. She wanted to push Rodolphus for what he did to her, but she knew he was stronger so she let that thought fade away into the darkness. She grabbed her dress from the floor and put it on before storming out of the bedroom and down the hall, but she stopped in front of Aleister's bedroom. She looked back at the door she had slammed shut then to the little boy's door. Grabbing the door knob and turning it slowly, hoping he wasn't awake, but as the light from the hallway sneaked in the room Aleister turned on his side to see who it was then whispered to his mother. ''Mommy...I had a nightmware.''

* * *

**Soo what did you think? :) Please send a review if there is something, and I would be grateful if you told me if i should continue with another chapter or not ;D**

**Other then that, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it as I did writing it =}**

**~Faggoos1994~**

* * *

_(-w-) Beautiful creature of darkness t(-_-t)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter of the story about my little Aleister :P**

**I hope you will like it and will continue to follow the story line :]**

_

* * *

**Chapter 2**_

Few years had passed and Aleister had grown up so much. He reached now up to his mothers chest, his language had gotten better. He was a strong boy, but his attitude was getting more aggressive, but Bellatrix didn't complain at all.

She wanted him to be aggressive, violent, but have a respect for her and the Dark lord of course. Though Aleister was older, not the same little boy be always was, he still loved his mother, and would do anything to keep her safe. Once if not twice he had saved her from Rodolphus' grasp. Aleister was only kind to his mother now and sometimes his aunt and uncle, if he felt like it.

His mood was a lot like Bella's. His devilish smirk was hers, the maniac laughter was hers. He was bound to be the dark lords follower, like his parents. It was his dream. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew what should be done. He knew the curses, the jinxes, even some of the potions. He knew it all.

''Mother when can I see him? I am old enough now!'' Aleister said as the two of them were resting in the living room's couch.

''When the time comes my love.. you aren't ready yet...'' Bellatrix said, running her fingers through his dark brown hair that he got from his father. ''you only get one shot darling.. you can't rush into it...'' she paused but her fingers kept moving in his hair. ''… other wise he wont accept you. But don't worry, soon enough I will take you to him, and you will have your chance of showing who you are to him''

Aleister was resting his head on his mothers lap as they lay together on the couch. Her feet were on the coffee table in front of the couch but he lay across the couch. ''I am ready mother... I know all the spells... '' ''But no one knows you are my son Aleister..'' Bellatrix interrupted him. ''I've kept you a secret for all these years so nothing would have happened to you. You know that!'' She said it like she was protecting him.

She really did love her son. They were as close as they could be. Nothing could tare them apart.

''But mother...'' ''No buts..'' She interrupted him again. ''I will take you to him when I think you are ready. You still have something to learn darling..'' Aleister sighed and shut his eyes. He loved it when Bella was fondling with his hair. ''I know you are doing the right thing mother... but I just want to meet him. You've talked about him as a king, as a god.. I just want to be apart of it. I want to be there to help you.'' Aleister had opened his eyes again and looked up to his mother that was looking back at him.

Bellatrix took a deep sigh. '' Alright then... When he comes to your aunts house again, I will let you meet him. But before that I can't. It's better that it's at her house then somewhere else.'' Bellatrix rarely could say no to her son. He was everything to her. She became soft when he was around. Aleister was the only one who saw the soft side in her, and Bellatrix the only one to see the soft in Aleister. When ever Rodolphus tried to do something to Bella, Aleister was there to tell him off. Sometimes they even got into fights, but for Aleister's benefits all those times Rodolphus was drunk and his balance out of order and his sight as well.

That evening Rod was outside with his brother, god knows doing what, but the mother and the son didn't complain. They liked it the most when they were only two in the house, them and the house elf.

''Thank you mother.. '' Aleister said gratefully and nuzzled closer to Bella closing his eyes yet again. It was late at night and they were both tired. Aleister had been learning some new spells and Bellatrix had been out for the most of the day on the dark lords orders.

''Come boy... Let's get you to bed. You look exhausted..'' Bella said lifting her sons head up. ''You should sleep as well, mother. You look more exhausted then me..'' he replied, sitting up on the couch.

''Let us both go to sleep darling... We need you to be well awake tomorrow.'' Bella took her feet of the table and stood up.

''Yes ma'am..'' Aleister said simply and stood up as well. ''Good night mother.. pleasant dreams..'' He gave her a kiss on the cheek and strolled up to his room.

Bellatrix stood alone in the living room and smiled ''Good night son..'' she whispered after him. She found it unbelievable that they had grown so close together. First when she gave birth to him, she loathed him. Thought he would ruin everything for her, but as the time passed he had only given her more happiness, and joy, plus she felt she was doing the right thing. Training him to be the dark lords servant. His new favorite after her fall, which she felt like coming soon.

The next morning Aleister woke up rather early. The morning sun shone through a little rip that was on his curtains and went into his eyes. ''bloody sun..'' he mumbled. He tried to turn on his other side and go back to sleep but almost jumped up from the bed seeing Bellatrix beside him. ''mum?'' he asked in a whisper. ''mum?'' he said a little louder and poked her shoulder.

Bellatrix whimpered and turned to her other side, now turning her back at Aleister. ''leave me alone...'' she groaned tired.

''mother.. wake up.'' Aleister said, shaking her shoulder. ''noo...'' she groaned again. Aleister sighed and pushed her off the bed. ''whoops sorry..'' he smirked as he saw the glare Bellatrix sent him. ''what are you doing here mum? Why aren't you in your bed?'' he asked as she got up to her feet.

''Your father got home late and his brother as well..'' she rolled her eyes and lay back down beside Aleister on the bed.

''Was he drunk?'' ''Can a fish breathe under water?'' Bellatrix replied sarcastically. ''of course he was drunk Ali... what else do you expect from that bastard?'' she pulled the covers back over her and turned her back to him.

''Mother, you cant just come in here and sleep next to me. He is a scum.. just divorce him and let him do what he wants..''

''it isn't that simple Aleister.. you know that. We need to keep the blood status clean..'' Bellatrix said with her tired voice. ''I can't just divorce him... Almost all women go through this with their husbands.. well not my perfect sister.. she got her perfect husband.''

''Auntie Cissy?'' Aleister asked and got answered with a nod. ''Then why don't you just go to her and stay with her for a little while.. let father be here in this shit hole, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying with her for some time.'' Aleister said and stood up from the bed, putting on his white shirt.

''I guess you are right...'' Bella answered. ''I'll talk to her today...you would come too of course, stay in Draco's old room.''

Aleister was few year younger then Draco. Draco had started to attend at Hogwarts, in fact he was in his 2nd year already, but Aleister wouldn't go to Hogwarts till after a year. He was a bit excited, but not as excited as he could be. Going to Hogwarts would be a piece of cake after all those jinxs, curses and potions Bellatrix had taught him over the years. Ali was very matured for his age. He treated the older witches and wizards with respect, but loathed the half bloods, mudbloods, blood traitors and of course the filthy muggles.

* * *

**Well how did you like? **  
**I'm wondering if i should continue or not, so i would really appreciated your oppinion :] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Then the 3rd chapter is here. It's been a little while.. I'll try to work on it a little bit more now, that I have actually time to do it :)**

**

* * *

****3rd Chapter**

It was finally time for Aleister to go to Hogwarts. His first year. He had already bought all the books, the robes, everything he needed for the year. He was so excited, but disappointed, because he hadn't still met the dark lord. ''Mother.. are you going to take me to the train?'' He asked Bellatrix as they sat by the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. Ali wasn't sure if she would really come with him, if she would risk it or not. It wouldn't surprise him if she didn't come with him.

''We will just see about that. If I'm not going with you then your father will..'' Bellatrix said, her mouth full of toast.

At those words Rodolphus choked on his own toast and coughed. ''Me? Take him to the platform? Don't be absurd. I am not going to Azkaban again!'' He almost shouted at the both of them.

Azkaban. The most horrible place there was. The dementors sucking all the happiness, all the joy out of you. Sucking on a person's soul. The dark place no one wanted to go on. Aleister had heard few stories about that dreadful place from his mother. He knew exactly what it was there for. ''But father.. you don't really think I /want/ to go with /you/, now do you..'' A grin formed on Aleister's lips as he saw the glare Rodolphus sent towards him. ''well you aren't going on you own...'' ''Narcissa will escort him if I cannot go!'' Bellatrix interrupted ''Draco is going anyway, she will go with him.

Across the table, Aleister and Rodolphus were shooting each other with glares, and narrowing their eyes to one and other.

''Will you two stop it!'' Bellatrix shouted at them as she noticed the looks that they were casting between.

''He started it..'' Aleister informed his mother, and a devilish smirk formed on his lips, but it was wiped straight away by his mother comment.

''I do not care who started it, or who ended it. You two are both grown men and should behave like such!'' She almost screamed at the two. ''Yes mother... ''  
Aleister read the letter from Hogwarts over and over again. He wanted to make sure he didn't leave anything out. The breakfast was over and Aleister had only time to kill. It was after some hours that he could go with his aunt to the platform. He lay on his stomach in his bed and held his wand. The wand he had gotten when he was only three years old. He was wondering how it would be walking into that castle and begin his normal study of magic. Not like his mother did, though he loved to be her apprentice. He just wanted to know the other spells, not just the curses and spells that could help him in battle. He wanted to know how to make water into something less awful, he wanted to learn properly how to fly on a broomstick. He had learned that from his father actually, and got to practice with Draco over the summers and holidays. All he wanted was just to learn the basics of magic.

''Aleister!'' he heard calling. ''Yes mum?''

''Come down here! Your aunt is here!'' Aleister jumped off the bed and rushed down the stairs of their little house seeing Narcissa, Lucius and Draco standing in the living room. ''Auntie Cissy..'' he gave Narcissa a big hug. ''..Uncle Lucius!'' he smiled and shook his hand, then turned to Draco and nodded ''Hello Draco..'' The two cousins where close. When ever Bellatrix and Rodolphus had to hide they always went to the Malfoy manor, and then Aleister slept in Draco's room.

''Are you all packed and ready to go dear?'' Narcissa asked him, ruffling his hair, smiling.

''Yes auntie.. All packed. My trunk is up stairs'' Aleister answered politely, smiling back at her.

''Well then.. then there is nothing else to wait for, say good bye to your mother and father then we will go'' Lucius said, his arm wrapped around Narcissa's waist.

Because of his aunt and uncle Aleister knew what love was, though he knew it also from his mother to him, but he knew how to love a spouse if he ever found one.

Quickly he wrapped his arms around Bellatrix and hugged her tightly. ''Good-bye mum..'' he whispered.

She hugged him back, so tightly that she lifted him up from the ground. ''bye bye.. You have the owl so don't just go away and not write anything to me, but remember what I told you about the mail..'' Bellatrix let go of her son and kissed his forehead, before he went to Rodolphus and just shook his hand. He rather didn't want to hug him. They weren't even that close. They hated each other more then liked.

Draco stood quiet in the living room beside his mother, waiting to go to the platform for his third time.

After all the good byes and hugs, the four of them used the fireplace to get to the train station. The Malfoy's walked a head of Aleister and Draco, their chins up and acted like they were better then everyone there. Aleister knew he had to be like that sometime. He looked over to Draco and saw a sneer on his face as he looked around the muggles and other families that were going the same direction as they.  
Platform 9¾. Not once had Aleister heard of that, but when he looked up to the numbers on the signs he only saw platform 7 and 8, then 9 and 10. There in between Narcissa and Lucius stopped. ''Take my hand dear..'' Narcissa said to Aleister. Without asking he did so and held her hand tightly. He noticed her look around the platform before walking rather fast towards the wall. True, Aleister was a bit scared, but he knew there were some kind of a magic involved, because few seconds later he was on another platform filled with children and parents saying good bye to each other. A big train on the tracks in front of him and when Aleister looked on the platform sign it said ''9¾ Hogwarts Express''

A big wide smile was on Aleister's face as Narcissa pulled him with her. ''Where is uncle Lucius and Draco?'' He asked her, looking up to her. ''They will be here, don't you worry. Draco will help you with everything'' She smiled warmly down to him and then waved to Lucius as he rushed over to her, with Draco on his heels.

''It's rather packed this year..'' Lucius complained ''Probably more mudbloods..'' he said in hiss looking around. ''Shh Lucius!'' Narcissa hissed at him ''not here.. you know that. Not in public!''

Aleister let go of Narcissa's hand and stood in front of Draco, his heart pumping crazy. He was so excited to be there. To be almost in Hogwarts.

Draco looked at Aleister and smirked ''nervous there cous?'' he asked, and Ali nodded ''A little.. but darning excited'' he admitted looked back at Draco and smiled wider then ever.

Bellatrix had told Aleister that he was a better wizard then Draco was, because Aleister had been practicing for a longer time then Draco did, he knew more curses and jinxes, but Draco beat him in potions and transfiguration.

''All aboard!'' They all heard calling from a man that stood on a box so he would be easily seen by everyone.

Aleister's heart beat rose as he finally got to step into the train. ''Draco will help you through the first year. Show you were everything is and how things work in Hogwarts'' his aunt said, smiling to him, while Draco gave his father a quick hug.

''Thank you Auntie Cissy, for everything.'' Aleister said gratefully as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

When they released each other Draco hugged his mother then waited for Aleister to join him. ''Good bye you two. And no nonsense Draco...Help him if he need it!'' Narcissa called to them, but Lucius only waved them good bye.

All the kids on the platform rushed in the train, but fortunately Draco and Aleister were in there early so they got a empty compartment. Aleister could see Narcissa and Lucius still on the platform, but behind them in the shadows Aleister saw a someone. He felt like he knew who it was.

The person stepped a bit close to Narcissa then he could easily see his mothers face hidden in a black hood. He smiled widely and stuck his head out of the window and waved, and called ''Good Bye Mum!''

Bellatrix kept standing in the shadows but lifted her hand to wave good bye, and Aleister could have sworn he saw the glance of a tear in her eyes.

Finally when the train left the platform, and Aleister's head was back inside the compartment, he sat down on the bench across Draco, smiling widely. He knew it wasn't easy for his mother to leave the house, and he knew it wasn't safe for her to be in a public area like that, but the fact that she was there made him realize how much she really cared for him. She wouldn't go out on public unless if was absolutely urgent.

The train stopped, after some hours of constantly moving closer and closer to Hogwarts. Aleister and Draco along with some of Draco's friends, like Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini., were already in their school robes. Draco and his friends had the green and silver ties and the Slytherin badge sewed in the robes, but Aleister's were just plain black, and his white shirt.

Aleister already knew in what house he would be sorted in. His mother being Bellatrix and his father being Rodolphus, it was certain he would be sorted into Slytherin, at least that was what he hoped.

With Draco being on his third year, he went straight to the Slytherin table with Pansy and Blaise where he was greeted by two rather fat boys, but just before he left Aleister's side he whispered to him ''Don't embarrass yourself Lestrange''

Aleister didn't know what he could say back or what Draco meant with it fully, but figured it was just better being silent and walk with the other first years that gathered around in front of a big heavy wooden doors.

He was almost in the back of the crowd, trying not to get too much attention. A boy beside him looked nervous, more nervous the Aleister himself, but he didn't say anything either way, nor did the boy. He was with dark hair like Aleister and it looked like he had green eyes. His height was very similar to Ali's. ''Which home do you think you will be sorted in?'' the boy asked.

''Slythin, I hope. My whole family has been there, and I don't want to disappoint my mother..'' Aleister answered as they all were waited for something. ''What about you?'' he asked carelessly.

''My mother was in Hufflepuff, but my father was in Slytherin, so either way'' the boy replied with a shrug, but didn't look at Aleister.

Aleister didn't say anything more to the boy. He thought he was strange. Someone he shouldn't be talking to, but then again, who should he be talking to..

The big wooden doors opened slowly, and the chatter from other children echoed around the enormous hall. ''This is the Great Hall!'' some professor with a pointy hat and round spectacles that was down half her nose as she peaked over them. ''Here you shall have your meals and can study in between classes..'' she explained.

The Great Hall was really big. Aleister had never seen that big room or hall before. From the wooden door to the other end of the hall, where apparently the teachers where sitting a little bit higher then the students, it was like there was a lane to the teachers table.

Five long tables where in the Great Hall. Four of them for the students, one table for each house, then the fifth for the teachers that lay across the hall so the professors could see the students clearly.

The first years walked behind the professor, right after she had introduced herself, towards the teachers table. On one side of the hall Aleister saw Draco and his friend chattering and laughing, until Draco looked at him back and nodded once to him.

Aleister only smiled and kept walking with the others towards the other professors. He was quite nervous. Nervous to find out if he was going to be in Slytherin or some other house. If he would get into some other house, he couldn't even imagine what his mother would do to him.

When they finally reached the back of the hall professor McGonigall stopped them and walked up where the teachers sat and silenced the other students.

First year, after first year they went up to a stool and a magical hat was placed on their head then when it was there the hat shouted out. ''Ravenclaw!'', ''Hufflepuff!'', ''Gryffindor!'' or ''Slytherin!'' and when each house was called the tables that belonged to them shouted and clapped their hands for the new comer in the house.

''Aleister Lestrange!'' McGonigall called out and the whole room fell silent, and whispers of the name 'Lestrange' could be easily heard. Aleister swallowed hard but quickly moved up from the crowd and sat down on the stool. As he gazed over the room he felt the glares he got from some of the students, but when he looked over to Draco, he only saw a smirk.

McGonigall placed the hat on the top of his head and when it barely was there the hat shouted loudly ''Slytherin!'' and the only the Slytherin table shouted and clapped as before.

Aleister hopped down from the stool and made his way over to Draco saw there was no room there for him, but strangely Draco motioned him to come to him and sit with him.

Aleister saw Draco push one of the fatter boys from his side and nodded towards Aleister ''Sit here..'' he ordered him.

He sat down beside Draco and smiled ''Welcome to Slytherin cous'' Draco said cheerfully and pushed him on the shoulder. ''Thanks.. I think mother will be thrilled to hear it..'' Aleister replied grinning and ignoring the glares he got from the other tables.

Soon enough every first year belonged to some house and professor McGonigall had taken her seat on the teachers table beside some old man, with half-moon spectacles and even larger pointed hat. ''That's professor Dumbledore..'' Draco pointed out to Aleister, as he noticed how Ali was looking to them. ''He's the headmaster... and you see the big half giant there at the end?'' Draco said pointing to Hagrid ''That's the game keeper. Potter's favorite professor...'' Draco said with a sneer as he said Harry's name.

''What about that one there, with the black hair and sitting on the game keeper's side.?'' Aleister asked Draco looking towards the professors.

''Severus Snape. He's a part of the order of the phoenix...'' Draco leaned closer to Aleister and whispered. ''he's also /his/ follower...'' Draco sat back up straight and looked around. ''Or that is at least what my father tells me.''

''so he's some kind of a...a spy..?'' Aleister asked In a whisper, hoping no one heard him.

Draco nodded ''yes... '' a smirk formed on his lips. ''you can call him a spy..''

Aleister grinned and looked up and down the table, seeing who was there. He was surprised he saw the dark haired boy sitting on the Slytherin table, few feet away from him. Few moments later the table in front of him got filled with all kinds of food. Chicken, pudding, cupcakes, even pumpkin juice.

Aleister hadn't noticed he was hungry at all until he finally saw the food appear before his eyes. ''whoa.. is it always like this?'' Aleister asked Draco, which answered with a nod. ''Brilliant'' Aleister laughed and started to dig into the lovely feast that was there in front of his eyes.

Dinner came out quickly and Aleister was suppose to go with the prefect so he could see where he should go and what the password was to the common room but Draco grabbed his upper arm and dragged him with him to a shorter way to the dungeons. ''come.. you don't want to walk with them. It takes them forever to get to the common room..'' Draco said letting go of Aleister to let him walk on his own.

Aleister smiled to Draco gratefully and followed him. He remember to hear his mother say something about short cuts and only the members of the family knew about them, but more she didn't say.

Finally reaching the cellars, Draco turned to the wall, where apparently the secret entrance of the common room was, and said ''Pure-blood.'' A gap formed on the wall which Draco stepped in and Aleister to follow.

The common room was like a low ceilinged dungeon with black and greenish chairs and lamps. The sofa's where low backed, black and dark green sofas with buttons and skulls, along with dark wooden cupboards and tables.

When Aleister entered the common room he felt a nice, powerful, grand atmosphere, but sent a creepy chill down his spine. In which case he felt like home again.

* * *

**There you go. The third chapter about Aleister and his up bringing. Please R&R.. I will really appreciate it. :P **

**Hope you guys like it. I'll try update as soon as i can.. x's and o's :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well here is the 4th chapter about Aleister. _**

**_This time he had been in Hogwarts for like 5 months or so and is going to get him to Bellatrix. He has made a new friend called Jason which he first met in the sorting at the beginning of the school year :) _**

* * *

**4th Chapter**

Holiday break. Aleister had been in Hogwarts for almost six months and was actually enjoying himself. He had made friends with the dark haired boy whose name was Jason. Rather ordinary name for a pure-blood wizard, but was easy to remember.

Aleister packed his things in his trunk and then sat on the edge of his bed, looking over to Jason which slept in the bed, next to his. ''Looking forward to go home?'' Jason asked him as he folded his robes in a hurry and threw them in his trunk.

''Yes.. yes I do look forward. I miss my mom..'' he admitted grinning to see Jason pack his things in a hurry.

''My mom always does this.. I can never pack my own things'' Jason pointed out after seeing how Aleister looked at his trunk.

''I didn't say anything..'' Aleister gave out a little laugh and stood up. ''Come, lets go and have something to eat before we go.'' he suggested, his stomach screaming.

''Alright, Alright..'' he said and closed his trunk and slid it under his bed, then walked with Aleister into the common room.

''All packed already are you Aleister?'' he heard from Draco that was sitting on the dark green leather sofa, with Blaise.

''Yes I have. I want to go and meet my mother as soon as possible!'' Aleister said walking pass him, hitting him on the head like he always saw his aunt do to him when she wanted Draco to do something ''you should be packing as well'' Aleister smirk and walked with Jason out of the dungeon and up to the Great hall. Leaving Draco with his friend and a big ''Hey!'' as Ali hit him.

Aleister had noticed that the Gryffindors were all the kind his mother brought him up to hate. The blood traitors, mudblood, and half-bloods alike. They all were the enemy in his eyes. When ever he got the chance he either pushed the books out of the people's hands or sent a little curse towards them, when the professors weren't paying any attention to him.

He was always very sneaky when it came to hexing the other kids, well there was this one time he got caught casting a curse towards a Ravenclaw girl, and got detention and Dumbledore threatened him to send a note to his mother. That just amused Aleister. Bellatrix wouldn't be at all angry at him, she would be prouder then ever. That's why he didn't send any note, just gave Ali a warning.

Aleister and Jason sat down by the Slytherin table and grabbed some toast in the middle of the table, and started chewing on it. With every minute that passed the Great Hall got more chattering kids, clearly excited about going home for the holidays and meet their families.

One thing Aleister was most looking forward to was that he got to see her again. They had kept in touch the whole time, send a letter or two in every week just to keep track on what was going on.

Soon enough Aleister and Jason were done eating their breakfast and were about to stand up and finish their packing when Draco and Pansy came to them and hit Aleister on the head like he had done to him earlier. ''Remember one thing freshman... I'm older and I am suppose to take care of you'' Draco chuckled in Aleisters ear.

''You might be older but you know I am more powerful then you cous!'' Aleister laughed and turned around to face Draco. ''Just so you remember That!'' Aleister kept laughing and stood up. ''When do we leave?'' Ali asked Draco, but he answered him with a shrug. ''Soon enough..'' he replied and sat down where his cousin had sat earlier.

''Well.. I will see you there then..'' Aleister said and walked with Jason out of the Great hall.

Jason wasn't very talkative. He often just nodded in agreement or shook his head when he disagreed. The two boys just hung around each other because they didn't really want to be around the others. Plus that Bellatrix had asked Aleister to stay low for the at least first year in the school. She didn't want everyone to be afraid of him quite yet.

They were quick to pack in their trunks and left them on the bed as they went to sit down in the common room's couch.

Aleister was stunned about the fact that Jason hadn't asked him if Bellatrix and Rodolphus were his parents. Maybe that was the reason why he didn't talk to him, because he was frightened, but Aleister didn't know anything about Jason either. He just knew his mother was in Hufflepuff and his father in Slytherin. Aleister didn't even know his last name.

Some moments later they were standing on the platform in front of the same train the arrived in. The time had flown away. Slipped out of Aleister's grasp.

''What are you going to do over Christmas?'' Aleister asked as the two of them walked around the train to fine a empty compartment.

''Just be with my family.. like always..'' Jason answered quickly, like always. ''what about you?''

''Be with my mother...maybe visit my aunt and uncle...'' The doors on the compartment they had found and sat in opened ''just maybe?'' Draco asked with a smirk. ''I think you most definitely will. Your mother can't stay away from mine'' the both of them laughed, knowing it was true.

The train ride home was quick to pass. Before Aleister could notice he was back in London on platform 9¾. The smoke from the train hiding the parents and older siblings on the platform. Aleister couldn't wait until he got home. He had already stood up and pulled down his back from the storage above the benches in the compartment.

''Are you ready?'' Aleister asked Draco as he noticed he was still sitting on the bench and looking out the window.

''We don't have to rush Ali... my parents aren't here yet.'' Draco answered, putting his elbow to the window and rested his chin in his palm.

''how do you know they aren't here? You can barely see out'' Alesiter said yet again in a hurry to leave the darning train and get home.

''because they always stand by there...'' Draco replied again pointing out the window to a light pole, a little bit back on the platform, almost in the shadows.

''But we still have to go out of the train...''

''alright, alright, don't get your trunk in a knot Ali.. We will take you home but first my parents have to be here to escort you back home to your mommy''

Aleister narrowed his eyes towards his cousin, ''Don't tempt me Draco... ''

Draco didn't answer but stood up and got his own bag from the storage above and stepped out of the train with Aleister to follow.

As soon as Aleister's foot touched the platform he saw his aunt standing by the pole Draco said his parents always were when they picked him up. ''Auntie Cissy!'' he called to Narcissa and almost ran to her with open arms. He was so happy to be there, finally had would get to see his mother, something he had been longing to do in 5 months.

''Aleister dear'' Narcisa greeted him with a smile on her lips and gave her nephew a little hug before turning to Draco and pressing her lips to his forehead. ''How was Hogwarts?'' she asked Aleister.

''It was just fine...but i thought it was more then it actually was'' Aleister admitted but the smile was plastered on his face. ''When are we going home?'' he asked excitedly, wanting more then anything to go home and see Bellatrix.

''We will go home dear... don't get your trunk in a knot'' she answered with a little smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

Aleister noticed that his uncle wasn't there with Narcissa, thinking it was rather unusual but thought I was for the best not to ask her. After all he was probably just on some Death Eaters meeting or doing some task the Dark Lord handed to him.

The way back home took an awful long of time. Maybe he was just too excited to get home. Maybe because he had been missing his mother way too much. She was like his drug. A drug he was highly and dangerously addicted to. Every time she stroke his cheek or held her arms around him he knew she wouldn't hurt him or leave him willingly. That's why he had to protect her as well, so she would feel the same thing when he had his little arms wrapped around his beloved mother.

Aleister took his aunt's hand and held it tightly as she apparated with him and Draco on her other side, but when his feet touched floor again and he saw where he was, saw he wasn't at his home he looked straight away up to his aunt ''Where are we? Why aren't we home?'' he said in pushy, yet firm voice.

''I'm sorry Aleister... but you have to stay here for a little bit, only for a little while'' Narcissa answered not looking at him, but after Draco as he walked up to his room. ''You will stay in Draco's old room, I've prepared it for you.'' she said squeezing out a smile as she finally turned her head to Aleister.

''What do you mean stay here for a bit? I want to go home to see my mother!'' Aleister almost yelled but Narcissa didn't reply. She just kept holding her hand and walked with him up the stairs and down a dark hallway. ''Here is where you will sleep, this is your new room'' she opened the door to Draco's old room and walked in with Aleister.

''Cissy...where is mother?'' Aleister tried to ask but didn't get a reply as before.

Narcissa let to of Aleister's hand and walked further in the room, taking his backpack and putting it on the bed. ''We will have dinner in about an hour or two, and there are some new clothes for you in the closet over there'' she held out her hand and pointed to the wardrobe. It was almost like she was avoiding his question, like she didn't want to answer it.

Aleister, having his mother's temper stood still in the doorway and stamped his foot down to get Narcissa's attention. ''Narcissa! Where is my mother?'' he yelled to her.

Her head hung down and she sat on the bed's edge. ''They got her...'' she whispered. ''...the ministry got Bellatrix...'' Narcissa had her hands on her lap and tangled her fingers together.

Aleister froze up and stared at his aunt. ''W...What?'' he said, hoping for his dear life he had misheard.

''When she came to see you off, they got her. Right after the train left the aurors caught her.'' Narcissa bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling, tears forming in her blue eyes. ''I'm sorry Aleister...''

''No...It...It can't be. She sent me letters. She said she was fine!'' He screamed standing completely still in the doorway. ''She did not get caught!'' He refused to believe it. He wanted to believe his mother was at his home waiting for him like she had promised him.

''Aleister the letters were from me. I sent the letters so you wouldn't have to worry about her.''

''not have to worry about her!'' he screamed ''She is my mother, and now she's in Azkaban because of me!'' His hands curled up in fists and his jaws clenched together in anger. He knew it wouldn't matter at all if he was angry, he knew it was best just to let it slide. But how could he. He had thought his mother was alright all that time, but now she was locked up like some animal.

He felt like it was his fault she was in Azkaban. If she wouldn't have risked it to see him off when he left for Hogwarts she wouldn't have been caught. ''What auror's caught her?'' Aleister asked Narcissa, standing still in the doorway. Like if his feet where glued, or nailed to the floor.

''Aleister dear, don't think it's your fault she's there. She's there because of herself. It was where her path lead...'' Narcissa tried to comfort him, standing up from the bed and walked over to Aleister. Bending down to his level and brushed his hair from his face and looked deeply in his eyes ''...I will take care of you Aleister. You will stay here as long as you need.''

Aleister moved his head away as his aunt was going to brush his hair. He didn't want to be touched or comfort. He wanted to revenge his mother. He didn't want to just stay there over the holidays without his mother. He didn't want to stay with his aunt, uncle and cousin over Christmas.

''What about my father?'' He asked, not really caring if he got caught, but secretly hoped he was in Azkaban as well.

''He was too.'' Narcissa sighed and stood back up, looking down to Aleister. ''He and his brother got caught before they got to Bella...'' she said walking back to the bed and sat down.

''good..'' he mumbled under his breath, hoping his aunt didn't hear him.

''Good? You think that your father in jail..wait...in Azkaban is good?''

''Yes I do believe I think that is good. You should think so as well. He was horrible to mother.'' Aleister spat, crossing his arm and glaring at his aunt.

''You think she couldn't defend herself? You don't know why he did it or what she did to provoke it Aleister. This is a grown ups business. Something you couldn't understand. You're only 11 years old'' Narcissa said maybe firmer then intended.

Aleister stopped glaring at Narcissa and turned around. ''I'm going to take stroll..''

''No Aleister.. I'm sorry. I apologize. I shouldn't say anything about this. I only know Bellatrix's side of the story.'' She apologized patting the bed beside her. ''Come, sit with me...'' she ordered him.

Slowly Aleister turned back around and crept closer to Narcissa and finally sat down beside her. ''What if she doesn't come back Cissy? What if she is stuck there forever?'' he lay his head on her shoulder and stared at the wall. ''She promised me she would teach me the unforgivable curses, the torture curse and the killing curse.''

Narcissa sighed deeply and stroke his hair in comfort. ''Don't worry dear. I will take care of you... I promised your mother I would protect you.''

Aleister could hear the sorrow in her voice. He knew it was hard for Narcissa to see her sister in prison. He knew he couldn't burden his aunt too much. He would have to take care of himself. He could do it if he wanted to do it. He could do anything he set his mind to.

The sun slowly sat down and the sky turned scarlet. That night Aleister would have to go back home. Go to the Lestrange Manson. Though he was only 11 years old he knew what he wanted and he wanted his mother back and he was darning well going to make that happen, no matter what it would take.

* * *

_**There you go. 4th chapter of young Aleister :)**_  
_**Please R&R I would really appreciate it :}**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, Long time no see, just busy with Easter and whatnot. But here's the 5th chapter about Aleister, it's short, like really really short, and nothing like exciting happens in it, but hope you'll read it anyway ;3  
**

**5th Chapter**

Alester threw vases and dishes around in anger as he finally got home. It had taken him at least a week to get home. He had left his trunk and all his things over at his aunt's house.

He felt weird being there alone. Alone and no one to take care of him or him to take care of. No mother, no father, not even the house elf was still there. Had the aurors found their house? Had they taken his father from there?

Aleister felt the fury boil inside him as he stormed around the house, just like his mother did when she was mad. He went straight up to the master's bedroom, finding the room just like he left it. The bed already made, the night gowns folded nicely on the pillows, even the dust hadn't moved one bit. He was absolutely furious of the fact his mother wasn't there for him, there with him.

Suddenly he heard a loud crack down in the living room. He pulled out his wand, sure he could defend himself from who ever was in his home. He crawled by the walls, tipping on his toes so the wood wouldn't shriek under his light feet. His hand didn't shake one bit as he held it before him.

He could hear someone walk around the first floor where the living room, kitchen and one storage room was. He tried to see who or what it was down there by peaking down the staircase, but found no one. A door slammed shut and Aleister knew that invader was either in the storage room or going out out it. Either way he wasn't going to hesitate to attack.

He crept down the stairs and went by the hallway to make his way to the storage room, staying in the shadows. It almost was like he was the shadow itself. Not one sound heard from him, but himself heard his heart pump the blood through his veins like some kind of liquid fire. His breath was light, his hand steady as a rock, his footsteps silent as the night.

The door of the closet underneath the staircase was open. ''_It must be here_'' Aleister thought to himself as he stayed behind the door, his fingers clutching tighter around his wand. He could see now the light the other person or creature was with. It might be the light from the closet for all he knew.

He stepped from behind the door and pointed his wand straight forward, pointing to the woman in front of him. ''Auntie Cissy!'' he said shockingly and his eyes wide. ''_Great!''_ was the word that echoed in his head as his mother's sister stood in the closet, facing him.

''What are you doing here Aleister Lestrange! I told you, you ought to be with me. You are only 11 years old! You can't take care of yourself!'' Narcissa said harshly as she noticed the wand clench in his hand. ''Though your mother trained you rather well doesn't mean that you can defend yourself to all magic'' Her voice had calmed down a bit, of course she was a bit angry with his nephew. She hated it when someone disobeyed her.

''I can darning well take care of myself auntie Cissy! I've learned spells you couldn't even cast in your deepest, darkest dreams!'' Aleister wasn't sure what to make of it seeing his aunt there to take him back to the Malfoy Manor. ''Why don't you just let me be who I am and let me save mum!''

''You can't save her Aleister, and this is not who you are'' Narcissa's calm voice was back to normal as she stepped out of the closet and closed the door and locked it, pulling some item in the pocket of her cloak.

''You think you know who I am?''

''Yes... don't forget you almost spend all times with me when you were younger Aleister. You aren't like Bellatrix. You aren't like your father either. You are sweet boy, who just wants to make his mother proud by studying the most dangerous spells there is, by acting like she wants you to act. This isn't you''

Was Narcissa right? Was he really just pretending? Trying to make his mother proud and make her love him for the idea she had put in his mind when he was just an infant? It couldn't be. Aleister believed he was a true Lestrange and Black. He would free his mother out of prison, he would find his way to her again. He was Aleister Lestrange. A boy who would do what he wanted, knew what to do.

''I've changed Cissy. I bet mother wasn't so "evil" all the time when she was younger. She grew up in it. That's what is happening to me. I'm going into the idea of torture, damage, pure-blood even following the Dark Lord when I have the chance of proving who I am to him. Mother promised me she would let me meet him. She /will/ fulfill that promise. I know she will''

Aleister's voice was firm. He knew his mother couldn't betray him. She had always kept her word, her promises were her bond. He bond was her everything.

''Don't be ridiculous Aleister. Your mother is locked up in there for good now.'' Aleister could hear Narcissa's voice beginning to shake. ''we can't do anything about it. You know that. I know that. I also know if there is a way out it, she will find that way.''

They had made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch. The couch his mother had held him tightly to her at the cold nights, but no more. She was there, in that dreadful place. Azkaban. Narcissa knew how Bellatrix had held him when they were alone, and she tried to make it up to him but it wasn't the same.

Narcissa had wrapped her slender arm around him, but he didn't want it. He wanted his mother's arms around him. Something he couldn't have in a long long time. He sat up and looked at his aunt. ''You can't be my mother auntie Cissy, it isn't the same thing.'' he stood up and walked out of the living room and up to his bedroom.

**There you are. There isn't much left of the story, not exactly sure how much is of it, but I'll let you know when I decide :)  
Please R&R, all reviews are appreaciated, good _OR _bad. Depends on if you like the story or not ;D So See You In Chapter 6 ;}**

_t(-_-t)faggoos1994 (-w-) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Its been few months since I last updated this story about not so little anymore Aleister. I've been a lot busy, my mother's getting married summer vacation and such but here it is, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been three years since Aleister's mother got caught and sent off to Azkaban. He had been living with his aunt, Narcissa, and his uncle, Lucius, the whole time. He wasn't allowed to go to his house anymore. When ever he did he fell into a major depression just from the mere memory of his beloved mother, Bellatrix.

''Aleister! Get your things ready! We will leave soon!'' He heard his aunt call to him as he lay on his bed, staring up to the ceiling, not answering her. He had already packed and made his bed. Everything was as Narcissa wanted it to be like when they left the house. ''Aleister Lestrange! Did you hear me!'' she called again.

''Yes Auntie Cissy! I am ready'' He shouted back at her before taking a deep sigh and standing up from the bed. He had grown so much. He had his mother's jet black hair color, but his father's hair. Long enough to hide his ears and going over his eyes. He also had his mother's dark eyes, her wicket laughter that is if he had something to laugh at, and her view of the non magic folks, but he had his father's temper. It changed like the wind direction. One minute, everything was fine, and smooth, the next, all was wrecked and his eyes shot fire bolts.

He dragged his trunk down the dark staircase, the sound of it hitting each and every step echoed in the big Manor as he made his way slowly down the staircase.

''Hurry up Aleister, we are late!'' Narcissa hissed as she saw him walk slowly down the stairs.

''But you said we were leaving soon''

''I was mistaken we should have left fifteen minutes ago!'' Narcissa snapped her fingers, pointed her long finger to the luggage as the house elf appeared. ''The train station now!'' The elf took a hold of Aleister's and Draco's trunks and disappeared into the thin air.

Suddenly Aleister felt Narcisssa's hand clutch on the back of his neck then looked over to Draco who was standing beside him and then his feet left the floor and everything around him swirled. His stomach went in a knot though he felt his aunt's grasp still on his neck. When his feet finally met the floor again and the world around him stopped spinning he saw the train and the platform almost empty.

''Go on! Before you miss the train!'' Narcissa let go of the two boys and they gave her a quick kiss and a hug before running to the train.

''Oh brilliance, all the compartments are probably full.'' Aleister mumbled to himself.

''Go find your friend then, he must be here somewhere.. See you around cous'' Draco waved Aleister and went in a compartment that he always went in. He and his friends owned that particular compartment though Aleister wasn't sure why, and he didn't want to ask.

Aleister took a deep sigh and walked further back ''Yeah, I guess you are right.'' he mumbled again and kept checking every compartment for Jason. He was tired, his legs were dragged in front of the other as he made his way to the back of the train. He hadn't found his friend, which made Aleister wonder where he was. It wasn't like Jason to just disappear like that.

He rolled his eyes and sat down in some kind of a small booth where other Slytherins were sitting and chattering, but as soon as he sat down they all stopped talking and looked at Aleister. No one knew who he was, or where he was from, they all thought Narcissa and Lucius were his parents, everybody thought that. Everybody except just a handful of people.

He ignored the glares he got from his school mates and stared out the window. He was thinking of his mother, thinking of what he would give up to see her again, to just know she was alright, and to know that she would be back, back home, back to him.

It seemed like few short moments before the train stopped. Everyone got out and into the carriages, to make their way to Hogwarts. Aleister didn't quite understand why everyone were giving him deadly stares. It was almost as if they knew something but he kept ignoring it.

The great hall was just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. He took his regular seat by the Slytherin table and waited for Dumbledore to speak and for the first years to get sorted into their rightful houses. While Dumbledore was announcing the changes and the staff, Aleister peaked up and down the table, hoping to see his friend, but unfortunately he was disappointed to see Jason was not there. No where to be seen.

It was started to bug Aleister that he didn't know where he was. What if something happened to Jason. Aleister would then be alone. Alone against the world. He had no one but Jason at school. He wasn't exactly a people person, who would have to be with him anyway. Who would want to be with him, a Lestrange.

The dark haired boy had no apatite and left the Great Hall as soon as he could, walking out to the school yard and sat down on a stone he often went to. ''Where are you mother? Why did you have to leave me?'' he whispered. It was like it was the wind whistling in the trees. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, that was nicely folded. He looked at the parchment and unfolded it so he could see what it said.

_''My dearest young man. Happy 11th Birthday.  
I hope this will be a nice gesture and I surely hope you will like what I bought you this year. Again, I must ask you to not tell your father about this. You're my handsomest boy, and I am positive that you will make great things happen as you grow up.  
Your mother.''_

Aleister clutched his fist with the note in his palm. He took a deep breath and lowered his head. He remember that day so well. He got new robes and a new cloak. He never was allowed to say anything to Rodolphus because he always said that if Aleister would be spoiled he would end up just like some filth.

Soon enough Aleister stood up from the stone and placed the parchment in his pocket again, then made his way to the common room. He took a deep sigh as he reached the lounge but didn't stop there. He walked into the boy's sleeping dormitories and sat on his bed. He was starting to hate the fact that he had to be in school when he could be finding a way to hear from his mother. When ever he was at his auntie's place he used to lay in his bed all the day, staring at the ceiling thinking of any possible method to see her or hear from her or even just to know she was alright. But even Aleister knew that was a long shot. He knew about Azkaban. He knew what it did to people. He knew what was in store for them who got locked up in there.

As Aleister was deep in his own thought he heard a harsh knock on the door and a sweet girl voice. ''Aleister...'' he heard the girl say. ''Aleister Lestrange are you here?'' He got up and walked out of the dormitories seeing who it was that was calling him. No one knew he was a Lestrange. Another knock heard just before he walked out the sleeping dorm. ''yes?'' he said calmly before fully seeing who it was.

''You are Aleister Lestrange?'' she said staring into his dark eyes.

''Who are you, and what do you want?'' he asked rather coldly and kept looking at the girl before him.

''The headmaster wants to speak to you...'' her soft voice spoke, her fingers tangling in front of her. ''He sent me to get you''

With a roll on his eyes he pushed her out of the way, closed the door behind him and walked through the empty lounge, but he could always feel the girl follow him or staring at him, which frankly sent a slight shiver down his spine. He had a weird feeling about this girl. He hadn't seen her before. Like she came out of the blue.

''Come here.. this is a shorter way to the headmaster...'' she said and walked faster then him in the complete opposite way. He knew that wasnt the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, it was the way out of the castle, but he was too curious to say no.

''Who are you?'' he tried to ask her again but she didn't answer, just kept walking to the exit. Aleister had begun to dig his hand into his pocket and was clutching his wand in his hand, ready if something didn't ad up.

It was very dark outside and the moon wasn't even showing because of clouds, complete darkness. Aleister could barely see the girl in front of him that was leading him, for what it seemed, the forbidden forest, yet the girl didn't speak one word or changed her expression. They just kept walking in the darkness towards the forest.

When Aleister listened very carefully he heard some hisses and few voices in distance, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Aleister's heartbeat rose as they came closer and closer to the voices. The two of them were deep in the woods, almost seeing nothing at all. He remained silent and his eyes were fixed upon the girl in front of him and the ground so he wouldnt fall over because of some branch.

Soon enough he could see a dozen of people wearing black cloaks and surrounding one pale man. He was hissing something towards them and they just stood there, terrified of him. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped and his hand clutched even tighter around his wand. The girl slowly vanished into nothing as she walked nearer to the group.

The pale man was turning his back to Aleister but as soon as he was in clear sight, he turned around and looked at Aleister, a slight smirk forming on his little lips. ''Ah.. mister Lestrange,... am I wrong?'' he asked and Aleister answered with a simple nod. He knew who it was. He had seen him before when he was spying on his mother on the death eaters meetings.

Aleister took few steps towards him the the crowd around his opened so there was nothing between Aleister and the dark lord. ''So...glad you could join us.. Aleister..'' he looked at him and kept smirking, walking a bit closer to Aleister that stood still, not daring to move.

The girl that had followed Aleister to the forest had disappear, the people around where smirking as well as the dark lord. ''I know your parents are...locked up in Azkaban..'' The dark lord started and looked around the group before looking back to Aleister that stood maybe a foot away from him, completely still and soundless ''..how long has it been?'' he asked looking down to Aleister.

''some years, my lord..'' He replied in a low voice his head hung and his eyes on the grounds.

''Years you say..'' his cruel, cold voice said, his gaze still upon Aleister.

''y-yes.. my lord. My mother got caught when I attended my first year in Hogwarts..'' He confessed his eyes slowly lingering up to the dark lord in front of him. ''I haven't heard anything from her or about her in 4 years, sir'' Aleister felt even worse talking about his mother, like he wasnt in any pain already. The mere memory of his mother brought back the reminder that she was gone, that she was locked up like an animal due no human contact, not even a a soft touch. Just the hot flames of the hell on earth, a clear sight down in the underworld.

''She got caught by the aurors because she was looking for me, and your father of course..'' He arched his eyebrow and turned around walking few steps away from Aleister looking around the group. ''I understand you have been with the Malfoys.. your aunt and uncle..'' Aleister agreed with a nod and looked at the dark lord linger around the area, from one man to the next. ''Lucius...'' he said stopping in front of him, but Aleister hadn't saw it was his uncle in the group. ''..you will be.. lets say in the front row of the.. show..'' a small chuckle erupted from the dark lord's pale lips.

Aleister looked at his uncle and furrowed his eyebrow in confused. What did he mean by show.. what was he up to, why was Aleister there in the first place. It seemed pretty meaningless to him but then he heard the dark lord continue speaking. ''You along with, Carrow, Travers, Yaxley and Gibbon will go to Azkaban and free my most faithful servants.. my dear Bellatrix, Lestrange brothers, Crouch, Rockwood and Dolohov.''

Aleister's face well up and he looked towards the dark lord and his uncle ''You are gonna free her? How are you going to do that? Azkaban is inescapable! The dementors and aurors.. you are out numbered..'' he said before his mind said dont. His gaze shot to the grounds again and his head bowed. ''my lord is seems impossible to get them free with only five of your finest..''

The dark lord walked back to Aleister and glared down to him. ''you question my method? Do you not want your mother and father back?'' he hissed. His red eyes shooting flames. ''They will succeed because we know the leak links in their operation..'' a smirk was again formed on his pale little lips again. ''We will get them out, I need them'' he whispered so it barely was audible.

Aleister wanted to help, but he knew better. But what if he was allowed to help out with this. Then maybe the dark lord would want him to join him when he saw what he could do, what he was capable of. ''Let me help.'' he said with a confident voice. ''Let me go with them and help them free my parents..''

The dark lord kept gazing at him and the smirk was reborn to his lips. Like he was waiting for Aleister to volunteer himself. ''are you sure you can handle it?'' he dark lord rose his eyebrow and stared down to him.

Aleister nodded and kept looking up towards the dark lord in front of him. ''I can handle it.. My mother has trained me since I could hold a wand and say my first word properly.'' he said and saw in an instant that the dark lord didn't care.

''You will follow them to Azkaban to try and free your parents, but if something happens to you.. lets just say.. may Salazar have mercy on your soul..'' A cackle erupted from the pale man's lips once again before he turned again to Lucius explaining what he should do to get the task complete.

Aleister didn't mind the risk, if it meant there was some chance of getting his mother back he would do it. School wasn't a problem, he didn't want to stay in there anyway. He wanted to help with freeing them.

''You will go now and complete the task. You have the rest of the night to free them. I need them before next Thursday.'' the dark lord announced and turned around looking at everyone there.

Lucius walked over to Aleister and put his hand on his shoulder and whispered ''you shouldn't have done that Aleister.. you could be killed if yo-''

''I will do anything to free my mother uncle Lucius'' he said firmly looking up to him. ''She has been there long enough'' Aleister took a deep sigh and looked down. ''I need to get her back uncle..''

''But Aleister...Azkaban can really change a person.. who says she will be the same as she was.. maybe she wont even remember you, maybe she will be out of her mind..'' Lucius said grabbing Aleister's shoulder. ''But don't worry we will get her out... you just stay out of it''

''I will help'' Aleister said sternly and brushed his uncle's hand off his shoulder. ''rather you like it or not.'' Aleister glared up to Lucius, which he saw took a deep sigh and looked towards the dark lord again. ''Go, now.''

Aleister could see few black smoke line come up out of the group and one behind him. He had been taught how to travel like that so he did the same and followed the others. Dissolving himself into a heavy black smoke and few up in the air towards the prison, holding his mother locked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well then... the 7th chapter of my little Aleister, couldn't sleep so why not go in the beautiful fantasy world :P hehe  
Hope you like and please review :) Thank you 3 **

* * *

**7th Chapter**

Aleister followed Lucius, only stayed few feet behind him. By his uncle's side were the other. Carrow, Gibbon and Travers. They all were just a black smoke dancing in the night sky, flying into nothing. Just the sea and the sky visible. Azkaban was very far away. Aleister never thought it was that far away. It seemed like they were flying for 6 hours or more, but it only was about a couple of hours.

In distance he saw it. The big triangled building with black robed creatures flying around it. Hundreds if not thousands of dementors. The sea crashed into the stoned walls of the tall prison and the wind fighting against it. ''_for salazar's sake...''_ the dark haired boy thought to himself as he saw Azkaban, only flying nearer and nearer.

''Wand out'' He heard Lucius say and instantly all five of them pulled out their wands, ready to strike at the building. Aleister bit his tongue and kept up with the group, not wanting to get behind. True, Aleister was nervous about failing getting his mother out, but he was so excited to see her.

Strangely the dementors didn't come at them as they were close enough to Azkaban, which got Aleister a little puzzled. He had heard from many witches and wizards that when they saw you, they come at you and suck on your soul, leaving you completely mad or even dead.

''Now!'' Lucius yelled and they, all at once, shot the blasting curse to the wall, seeing the top corner blast up into millions of pieces. ''Get them!'' Luicius asked, and just as they all flew close enough to see the outlines of people there, the dementors had flew to the whole on the building and there Aleister saw what people had been saying. The way the dementors flew over them and fed on their soul, their screaming of agony clinging in his ears, until he heard a laughter. A familiar laughter.

Carrow, Gibbon, Malfoy and Travers flew to certain people gaps and then he saw even more of black smokes fly up in the air. Aleister recognized three of the faces there, but they all looked damaged and not themselves. The ones that had been not as long as Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan could fly out by themselves but the three of them needed help. Malfoy took the black haired witch and Gibbon and Travers took the Lestrange brothers, but Rockwook, Dolohov and Crouch were able to fly out by their own.

Aleister heard his mother's laughter the whole way, the chuckles from his father and screams in relieve from his uncle. Had they all gone completely insane. He heard that her laughter wasn't as it was before, It wasn't like he remembered, even her appearance had lacked, but he thought it was normal, being in that particular prison wouldn't do anything good to them.

The way back was shorter then the way to Azkaban. They all landed in the same place they had left, the crowd still there and the dark lord. Aleister was the last one to land. Landing behind the whole crowd, but could clearly see inside of the little circle that formed around the snake like man and the newly escaped prisoners.

''My lord, we successively got them out, as you may see'' Lucius said bowing his head a bit before raising himself back up and stood up straight. ''Excellent work Lucius'' the dark lord said a little smirk forming on his little lips as he looked to Dolohov and Rockwood, which were the ones that had only been away for a half of two years, Crouch, two years, then the three left had been the longest.

Aleister made his way a bit closer to the middle, wanting to see his mother clearer. He was thrilled that she was out. She was free yet again. She was there to be his again. He couldn't wait till everything went back to its normal place, but as he caught a clear view of his parents he stopped in his tracks.

Bellatrix's hair had gotten thinner and more of a gray vibe to it, her teeth almost black, her skin as pale as it could be, but on her wrists and neck he could see wounds. The chains that had held her down, the chains she had been struggling against for 4 years. When she walked around the middle her back was arched, her head was low so she was practically hiding behind her thin hair but was smirking like a mad woman. ''my lord...'' she whispered, her voice hiss-like and stood now still, maybe a foot from her master. ''I knew you would rise yet again.. I knew you would come for us'' she peaked through her hair and looked at him, wanting some approval from him, which she kinda got.

He looked at her and rose his hand to her chin, pushing her head up and examined her face and body. ''You always were loyal Bellatrix.'' he said simply then let go of her, walking next to Rockwood that was on Bellatrix's right hand.

Aleister noticed how she melted as he touched her. He knew she would do anything for him but he had never witnessed that. Seeing how she gazed at him and almost followed him, staying right next to him. He also noticed that his father and his uncle were smirking as they looked each other. Aleister hadn't noticed anything different with Rabastan, only the same wounds as his mother, but as he saw his father look around and could see his face completely he was a bit grossed out.

Rodolphus had scars on his face and neck, but the neck and wrist wounds were there as well, but not as it was on his mother. His wounds were fresh. Few cuts from his middle forearm and to the tip of his fingers, deep cuts, as it was after his own long finger nails. His face was with the same type of cuts. The deepest one from his eyelid and down to his jawline, making his left eye blood red beside his brown eye color and his black eyeball.

They all got their wands back and their death eaters mask again. Bellatrix gladly took them but dropped them as she kept walking after the dark lord, but as soon as the sky started to brighten up again some of them apparated to their homes or their jobs. Only standing now Aleister, Bellatrix, Carrow, Dolohov, Yaxley, Greyback, Malfoy and Rodolphus.

Aleister looked at his mother, which was looking around up in the sky and between the trees, holding her wand tightly in her right hand, and as Ali walked a bit closer to her, she rose her wand to him, ''Mother...'' he said then she lowered her wand, her head a bit down as before but didn't say anything, just looked at him. ''mom, its me.. Aleister..'' again she didn't say a word for few moments, but stared at him.

He wasn't sure what to think, or what to do. ''My son isn't so big and grown up..'' she suddenly said and turned around the other way and apparated away to their house. Aleister just stood still but looked over his shoulder to his father who hugged his brother before apparating away as well as his mother.

Aleister made his way quickly to Rodolphus who was sitting on a branch and up against a tree, breathing in the fresh air. ''Father?'' he asked and was a bit scared when he opened his eyes and looked at him. ''Aleister?'' he said his voice crooked and a bit dark. He sat down beside Rodolphus and looked at him. ''How...how are you?'' he asked, not sure what to say at that point, but was thrilled his father knew him.

''Does it look like I am fine, or great, or even okay?'' He answered bitterly and closed his eyes again, but maybe three seconds after they were closed her jumped up and his eyes widen, suddenly apparating away without saying anything more.

Aleister was again puzzled about his parents behavior, but then he was joined by his blonde haired uncle. ''I told you they wouldn't be the same after it'' he said as a know-it-all. ''Shut up uncle'' He replied and looked at his feet. ''They will be the same when I come home after this year is finished. I will make sure that they will go back to their normal behavior.'' he continued determined ''they just need time to adapted to their previous lives.'' Aleister stood up and started walking towards the school again. His mind set up on getting what he wanted after waiting all that time for them, but his heart scattered only because his mother denied him.

His walk back to the castle took a long time. His feet getting dragged over the grass, his hands hung by his side and his eyes fixed on the grounds in front of him. _''how could she... why doesn't she remember.. I want my mother back..'' _After those thoughts had gone through his head he started to drift off, and started to have a flashback from his childhood memories .

_Dimly lit hallway, the stair closet was almost closed, a heart beat from a little boy raising and his grin wide on his little lips. He was hiding. ''_Aleister.. where are you?''_ he heard and giggled a bit, peaking out the closet to see if he could see his mother but hid again. His little rather chubby hand on the door knob and his face pressed to the door so he could peak out a small crack he let it be on the door. '''_Aleister, come here...'' _he kept hearing the same soft voice, and stepped out of the closet and tip toed into the kitchen. _

_Once again a giggle erupted from the young boy's lips as he crept into the kitchen then out the other exit, being extremely careful no one saw him. He heard a thud in the staircase and peaked from the kitchen to see black haired woman walk up the stairs. He walked from the kitchen and into the living room which was across the kitchen exit and hid behind the master's chair. His hand went up to his mouth as he giggled again into his palm so it wouldn't be too loud and he would be found. _

_Suddenly he felt hands wrap around his stomach and get pulled up which made him scream a bit out of shock. One of the hands on his stomach went to his feet and swept him off the grounds so his mother held him up in the air and pretending to eat his stomach making loud ''_nom nom''_ sounds, which made him laugh loudly and try to cover his stomach up. '''_mommy stop!'' _the boy kept laughing loudly but his mother stopped and plunged herself down onto the master's chair _''Why can't I eat my baby boy?'' _she asked and started to tickle his armpits. "_No mommy! Please stop!'' _the boy screamed, a smile spread across his lips._

_Soon she stopped tickling him and raised up up so he was sitting on her thich and his head on her shoulder. _"I love you mommy"_ the boy said and nuzzled closer to his mother closing his eyes, still smiling widely. _"I love you too Aleister, my baby boy"_ She smiled and pressed her rosy lips to his forehead and stroke his hair lightly and closed her eyes as she held her only son to her protectively._

Aleister had entered Hogwarts and was heading down in the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. Just as he sat down in the dark leather sofa some people were already waking up and making their way down in the common room. Aleister leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. He was exhausted after the night. He just wanted to fall asleep, sleep forever then wake up from this nightmare where he stood alone and abandoned. Alone against the world and abandoned of his family and friends.


End file.
